Paranoïa Sucrée
by yochu
Summary: ¤TwoShot¤ La paranoïa, c’est bien. Le glucose, c’est mieux.
1. Samedi soir sous un chêne

**Résumé : **La paranoïa, c'est bien. Le glucose, c'est mieux.

**Genre : **Humour/romance

**Pairing :** Vous verrez bien…

**Avertissement : **Pas grand chose de choquant pour le moment mais j'aime les slashs. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à JKR, rien n'est à moi…

**Note&co : **Heu… Lisez ?

* * *

**°°°°°  
Paranoïa Sucrée  
Première Partie: Samedi soir sous un chêne  
°°°°°**

L'histoire ne retiendra pas mes 'hauts faits' sous le nom de Harry Potter 'le Survivant'… Non.  
Les livres ne parleront de moi que comme ayant été un grand paranoïaque…Une autre particularité qui s'ajoute à la longue liste de mes attributs (non, pas ceux-là…) comprenant de jolis adjectifs comme cinglé, maudit, condamné, balafré… et j'en passe.

Pourtant, j'ai toutes les raisons de me méfier : chaque année tourne à la boucherie, les catastrophes déferlent… et cela empire proportionnellement à mon âge. Mon prochain anniversaire m'effraie. Vraiment.

Et après, on veut me faire croire que j'ai le droit d'être insouciant ! Foutaises !  
Depuis ma quatrième année, les morts s'empilent autour de moi…  
Bientôt, je finirais tout seul avec pour seule compagnie Hedwige empaillée, les autres me fuiront comme la peste… Pathétique.

Je peux adopter un chat dès maintenant. Je finirais sûrement dans la chronique des faits divers.

_Le Survivant bouffé par son félin. Il avait par inadvertance fait l'acquisition d'un Nundu nain. Le corps a été découvert par ses deux meilleurs amis une semaine après le décès. Il n'en reste rien, la bestiole a été jusqu'à boulotter les vêtements.  
Une veillée mortuaire aura lieu aujourd'hui. Une triste fin pour notre héros national.  
Méfiez vous des revendeurs d'animaux magiques à la sauvette ! Ne faites confiance qu'aux boutiques agrées par le Département des contrôles et régulations de créatures magiques. Ceci est un message du Ministère de la Magie._

Tu m'étonnes. Réflexion faite, pas de chats. C'est vicieux ces bêtes là.

Revenons à ma prétendue paranoïa…

Voyons la définition dans un dictionnaire moldu : _« Troubles caractériels, orgueil démesuré, méfiance, susceptibilité excessive, fausseté du jugement avec tendance aux interprétations engendrant un délire et des réactions d'agressivité »._  
Je vous interdis de penser que cette définition me convient parfaitement ou je vous montrerais à quel point je peux être agressif.

Bref, voilà, bla bla bla… _Théorie du complot_… Il y a un contrat sur ma tête depuis ma naissance, on peut parler de complot ? Bla bla bla… Craintes non fondées… Mes craintes sont TOUJOURS fondées !

Voyons cela…

Première année : J'affirme que Voldemort est sur le point de voler cette foutue caillasse. Réaction : Meuh nan Ryry, tu te fais des idées. Allez va plutôt chouiner devant le miroir du rised… Finalement, mes gentilles petites mimines ont eu une autre utilité que de sécher les larmes versées pour mes parents : calciner la monstruosité revenue d'entre les morts. J'avoue, j'y ai pris du plaisir. Ça donne un sentiment de force de détruire un être. Ça aurait pu me rendre complètement psychotique… Rendez vous compte, roussir un tyran à seulement onze ans ! Et je ne suivrais plus jamais les conseils de Mione. C'est vrai, elle avait raison pour la potion, ça m'a permis de traverser les flammes en effet… mais j'ai eu la colique pendant une semaine…

Deuxième année : Bon ok, j'étais persuadé que c'était Malfoy junior mais j'étais pas tombé loin : c'est le senior qui avait tout manigancé ! Réaction : C'est TOI le vilain méchant, tu l'as ouverte cette chambre des secrets. Va siffler tricot avec ton invertébré géant ! Parler Fourchelangue n'apporte pas que des avantages mais c'est fun et puis mes partenaires adorent m'entendre siffler au lit… et c'est pas moi qui le dit. Bien entendu, tout Poudlard m'a considéré comme un pestiféré la majorité de l'année qui s'est terminée avec le cadavre d'un machin à sang froid dans les sous sols –et j'ai failli y passer pour changer. Ça fait désordre dans une école.

Troisième année : Heu… On peut passer celle là ? 'Me suis planté sur toute la ligne. Faut dire : avec la tête qu'avait Médor ! Comment vouliez vous que je le trouve sympathique ? On n'a pas idée de paraître complètement obsessionnel (_il-est-à-Poudlard__il-est-à-Poudlard_) alors qu'on est le parrain d'un môme ayant de _légères_ tendances paranoïaques. Depuis les tripatouillages de temps de ce trimestre, je souffre de migraines et j'éprouve des difficultés à me repérer dans les dates. Ne me demandez pas quel jour on est aujourd'hui. Pas la moindre idée. Dure la vie d'un héros…

Quatrième année : Ben là, on peut pas dire que ma soi disante paranoïa se soit manifestée : j'étais complètement paumée… Projeté malgré moi dans ce qu'ils osaient appeler 'tournoi amical' entre trois écoles – qui, en passant, était tout sauf amical. J'avoue, j'ai soupçonné tout le monde – même Rusard, c'est vous dire. Réaction : Tout Poudlard me voit comme un usurpateur, Ron me fait un caca nerveux, je passe pour un tricheur-menteur-vilain-loser et pour finir, j'assiste à la résurrection de l'autre chose visqueuse sans oublier le départ anticipé (et précipité) d'un certain Poufsouffle… L'un arrive, l'autre part…

Cinquième année : Rebelote dans mon obstination à dire que Voldy est revenu et qu'il veut conquérir le monde – encore. J'ai bien le droit, les crises d'adolescence se manifestent différemment pour chacun d'abord, je fais comme je peux. Réaction : j'ai droit à Ombrage comme bourreau personnel et l'image du Garçon-qui-abuse-de-l'herbe-à-pipe me colle furieusement à la peau. Bien sûr, l'année se finit funestement mais ma persévérance porte ses fruits. Le reptile est démasqué. Et comme le public est versatile, je suis de nouveau porté aux nues. Génial.

Sixième année : Celle là, je crois qu'elle est collector. Je persiste à accuser Draco de tous les maux et refuse d'avoir confiance en Snape. Et je trouve le moyen de me taper la sœur de Ron accessoirement. Tout le monde a droit à son moment d'égarement. Réaction : Pas de preuves, Harry, tu es complètement obsédé par Draco et gnagnagna. Dumbledore a confiance en son professeur de Potions. Fin de la discussion. Ferme-la et va torturer Slughorn pour lui faire cracher le morceau. On sait tous comment ça finit…

Alors avec ça, si ma tendance à la paranoïa n'est pas justifiée…

La septième année a débuté depuis six mois et je m'attends chaque jour à ce qu'une catastrophe me tombe sur le coin de la gueule. Sauf que je ne vois plus trop ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver… Mais je fais confiance à Merlin ou je ne sais qui d'autre pour avoir assez d'imagination. Me pourrir la vie semble être une distraction très prisée là haut… Faudra qu'il fasse sans l'albinos mais je suis sûr qu'il ne manque pas de ressources.

Ben ouais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus. Cet abruti trop sûr de lui n'a pas imaginé une seule seconde que quelqu'un soit assez intelligent pour retrouver tous ses fragments d'âme restants. Non, non, je ne me lance pas de fleurs. Hermione a fait tout le boulot. Moi, je n'ai fait qu'agiter distraitement ma baguette en pensant à un sortilège Impardonnable bien connu. Point.

Vers la même période, mes principaux bourreaux ont disparu : les Dursley sont morts… Détrompez vous, Voldy n'a rien à voir là dedans. Il ne m'aurait pas rendu ce service… Ils se sont débrouillés pour se tuer tous les trois dans un carambolage sur une route de campagne. Un bête accident de voiture.

La vie est parfois mordante d'ironie.

Mais le pire, c'est _sa_ présence, ici, à Poudlard.

Ron et Hermione peuvent être fiers d'eux. A force de gémissements, crises de nerf, jérémiades, menaces et autres procédés tout à fait déloyaux pour des soi disants meilleurs amis, ils ont finalement réussi à me convaincre de remettre les pieds dans cette maudite école. Traîné serait le mot juste… Le jour de la rentrée, j'ai laissé des traces d'ongles sur l'encadrement de la porte du terrier et j'ai failli faire exploser le Poudlard Express. J'ai une affinité avec les explosions mais j'y reviendrais plus tard…

Je sais bien qu'il y a peu, je considérais cet endroit comme ma maison. Mais à présent, je ne peux m'empêcher de la voir telle qu'i est vraiment : une immense bâtisse dans laquelle on essaye encore de nous faire croire que la magie c'est fantastique.

Désolé, j'adhère plus. La magie, j'ai déjà donné, merci.

Mais si, en plus, tous se liguent pour faire de moi leur mascotte officielle, c'en est trop. Qu'on me foute la paix. Je ne suis pas un héros (ce chanteur moldu n'a jamais touché plus juste) et je ne veux pas l'être. Le Survivant n'existe pas – ou plus. L'instrument de combat a eu son utilité. Laissez-le donc disposer de sa vie comme il l'entend. Même s'il la gâche, c'est son problème.

En effet, c'est _mon_ problème.

Maintenant, ce sont les autres qui sont paranos. Moi, je reste calme. Trop, dit-on. Au point d'être énervant, rajouteraient d'autres.

Ça me fait doucement rire.

Ma tête est mise à prix par les Mangemorts ! Me crie-t-on dans toutes les langues histoire de m'alarmer. Les journaux ne parlent que de ça.  
Hey, les gars, ma tête est mise à prix depuis ma naissance. Réveillez vous !

Bref, je veux juste finir cette dernière année pour faire plaisir au couple – oui, enfin !

On m'a répété toute ma vie que j'étais parano. Maintenant que je décide à ne rien prendre au sérieux, on me harcèle avec de prétendues bonnes raisons de le redevenir !

Qu'ils aillent tous au diable et _lui_ en premier. Pas pour les mêmes raisons mais c'est valable.

Je viens de me faire emmerder toute le soirée par un groupe de Poufsouffle trouillard – pléonasme, je sais – qui m'ont hurlé de foutre le camp de Poudlard sous prétexte que je les mets tous en danger. Bravo pour la reconnaissance. Je le ferais bien mais j'ai promis.

Et puis partir pour aller où au juste ?

Au moins, ici, ma patience n'est que très peu mise à l'épreuve. Il n'existe rien de plus dissuasif que d'envoyer ad patres un mage noir atteint d'une lubie monomaniaque et résolu mordicus à me tuer, à me faire souffrir le plus possible –pas forcément dans cet ordre mais je suis certain qu'il aurait trouvé le moyen de me buter puis de me ressusciter à loisir.

Je suis soûlé – correction, je ne le suis pas assez à mon goût. Tout me fatigue. J'ai besoin d'un verre. Nan, j'ai besoin de toute la bouteille.  
Après tout, l'alcool est le meilleur échappatoire. Hermione désapprouverait. Mais Hermione n'est pas là. Et c'est tant mieux.

Je fais un saut aux cuisines où Dobby s'empresse d'accéder à ma demande. Bénis soient les Elfes de Maison dévoués…  
Il cherche aussi à me refiler une terrine de fromage, du porridge et des chaussettes reprisées ainsi qu'une invitation à l'anniversaire d'un autre Elfe de Maison du Château. Je réussis l'exploit de décliner gentiment sans que le petit être vert ne verse une larme pour essayer de m'attendrir et me faire céder.  
Je le connais, le fourbe…

Je sors et me dirige vers les rives du lac où le tronc accueillant d'un arbre n'attend que moi. Je m'assois et m'y adosse. La bouteille de Firewhisky frétille d'impatience – ou alors je suis victime d'hallucinations éthyliques avant même d'avoir bu une goutte. Ça ou autre chose…

Je dévisse le bouchon et le balance dans le lac. Je n'en aurais plus besoin.

A ma santé…

Je m'enfile joyeusement les ¾ de la bouteille.

L'ennui avec l'alcool, c'est qu'on finit par s'y habituer.  
Les rives du lac me voient trop souvent.

Il me faut davantage qu'un verre pour en ressentir les effets.

Soit ! Je finis le quart restant. Whou… Ayé, chui embrumé. Surtout ne pas se lever tout de suite…

Chiotte, ça se dissipe déjà…

La faute aux entraînements intensifs. On m'a appris à résister à toutes les drogues existantes. Je n'ai même pas le droit élémentaire de me soûler… ou alors trente secondes chrono.  
Le monde est cruel avec le Survivant… Obligé de voir la merde les yeux grands ouverts.J'ai pourtant tout essayé et avec délectation. Substances illicites sorcières comme moldues. Elles ne me faisaient pas plus d'effet qu'un sort de chatouillis…

Youpi !

Me voilà sobre, un samedi soir près du lac… La vie est belle. J'ai menti. J'aime encore ce château… rien que pour son accès facilité aux cuisines…  
Ok, je déconne, je l'aime, c'est tout. C'est la seule maison que j'ai jamais eu, la seule qui vaille la peine que je revienne -même contraint. C'est terrible d'être, à ce point, attaché à un lieu. Je n'y ai pourtant pas vécu que des évènements heureux. Loin de là…

Je jette un sort de remplissage sur la bouteille. J'ai beau de ne pas pouvoir être soûl, j'ai fini par apprécier le goût.

J'entends des pas. Je vais finir par me sentir persécuté… Qui que ce soit, je ne serais pas surpris…

Après tout, le calme est mon nouveau credo.  
'Venez emmerder Potter, la rébellion, la colère et la paranoïa, il a tiré un trait dessus !'.

Une silhouette vient se placer presque en face de moi. Je garde les yeux fixés sur les miroitements de la lune sur l'eau. A l'instant, ces reflets me semblent être les choses les plus passionnantes de cet univers.

Je n'ai pas envie de fixer le gêneur, je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir.  
Qu'il se barre, je ne partage pas ma bouteille.

« Hermione te fait dire que la prochaine fois que tu t'éclipses avec de l'alcool, même ta résistance aux tortures ne te sauvera pas… »

« Et depuis quand tu joues le messager pour la Sang de Bourbe ? » Dis-je sarcastiquement.

Oui, vous avez bien deviné… Malfoy. Miraculeusement innocenté et surtout racheté grâce à son rôle d'espion au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix au côté de Snape. Ils ont considérablement aidé à la défaite du Lord.

J'en vomis de reconnaissance.

Pour moi, ils devraient être tous les deux derrière les barreaux quels qu'ai été leur utilité. La confiance, ça ne s'acquière pas d'un coup d'un coup… mais la paranoïa, je n'y ai plus droit alors je garde mon calme et résiste à l'envie d'étouffer Malfoy avec son propre gel.

Je me remets à contempler le lac et ne fait plus attention à lui. Il en profite pour s'adosser contre MON arbre.  
Je grogne de mécontement et il attrape la bouteille toujours posée sur le sol.

« Est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte ? » Demande-t-il avant de boire une gorgée.

« Quoi donc ? Que je suis un demi vampire ? Que je compte prendre la suite de Voldemort ? Ou que je vais prochainement publier un bouquin sur ma pitoyable existence ? A laquelle de ces rumeurs colportées par les torchons en tout genre veux-tu confirmation ? » Je demande trop calme.

« Nan… Juste celle qui dit que tu résistes à toutes les drogues existantes… »

Je me mets à rire et avise la bouteille de nouveau vide.

L'alcool a l'air de juguler le mode 'anti-Potter'.

« Résistance qu'apparemment tu ne possèdes pas… Te rends-tu bien compte de mon identité ? »

« Alors c'est vrai »

Je ne me pose même pas la question de savoir ce qu'il est venu faire.  
Après tout, je m'en fous. Les rives du lac sont publiques. Ma bouteille ne l'est pas.

Oui, je suis possessif.

Je me suis cassé le cul à descendre aux cuisines pour la récupérer, c'est pas pour qu'un blondinet en manque de sensations vienne me la piquer sous mon nez. Et qu'elle ne me fasse aucun effet n'est pas une raison…

Je la lui reprends des mains avec l'air de dire que l'alcool ne lui va pas au teint. Il fait un mouvement pour la saisir. Je la balance dans le lac en riant.  
Ça fait un bien fou d'emmerder quelqu'un et de ne plus être celui qu'on fait chier. Malfoy est vraiment mon meilleur ennemi.

Il fait apparaître une autre bouteille. De la Tequila…

Chiotte, malgré tous mes samedis soirs passés ici, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Vraiment trop stupide. J'essaies de me convaincre que c'est parce que j'aime bien rendre visite à Dobby et j'abdique : ma pensée sera toujours formatée 'moldue' quoi qu'il arrive.  
Il sirote le liquide comme du petit lait. Mouais, son séjour du côté obscur de la Force a développé l'alcoolique latent en lui…

« De quoi Hermione t'a-t-elle menacé pour que tu me cherches ? »

Il sourit et ne répond pas. Très bien. Si j'arrive à oublier sa présence ce samedi soir sera comme tous les autres… Et demain, j'attendrais le prochain jusqu'à la fin de l'année. C'est joyeux, n'est ce pas ?

N'oublions pas que les distractions sont limitées à Poudlard…

Voler, exaspérer Snape qui a repris son poste faute de mieux, déambuler dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, emmerder Rusard, piéger les Serpentards –et les Poufsouffles quand ça me prend. Bref, jouer mon emmerdeur. Les loisirs se restreignent à cela. Ô Joie !

Harry Potter s'évade de son mode étriqué du mieux qu'il peut –et parler de lui à la troisième personne fait aussi partie du remède.

Evidemment, il y a… mes amis… qui sont en couple. TOUS. Même Néville et si je disais avec qui, vous ne me croiriez pas…

Moi, malgré une tapée de filles et de mecs qui se jettent à mes pieds à chaque fois que je fais mon entrée dans la grande salle, je suis seul… et satisfait. Ginny a bien essayé de me coller tout et n'importe qui mais en plus d'être un bon attrapeur, je sais esquiver. Et depuis que j'ai insinué qu'un plan à trois avec elle et sa proie du moment me tenterait, elle m'évite… Allez savoir pourquoi…

Malfoy cherche un truc dans sa poche… Probablement son paquet de clopes…  
Je crois qu'il a commencé dès qu'il est entré à _Son_ service… La nicotine calme les _Doloris_ cuisants… du moins au début.

Il en sort une… _sucette_.

Ok, moi pas comprendre. Moi pas chercher à comprendre.

« J'essaye d'arrêter » Marmonne-t-il comme pour s'excuser.

Pourtant, il n'y a rien à expliquer. Il ne me doit rien et moi non plus.

Alors, lentement, je prends mon tabac, une feuille et je commence à rouler une cigarette. Il jette un coup d'œil presque envieux.

Je suis sadique, je sais.

J'allume la roulée et j'aspire la bouffée toxique qui apaise mon cerveau pour un temps ridiculement court. A peine ai-je tiré deux lattes que mon organisme s'empresse de se mettre au travail pour virer toutes les substances étrangères. Agaçant mais on m'a si bien entraîné que je le fais inconsciemment.

J'écrase le mégot presque intact, histoire de faire enrager l'autre drogué. Je ricane tout seul.

Il me fixe avec, dans les yeux, une lueur… amusée.

Ah non, ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre. Il me tend quelque chose. Je baisse les yeux. Une sucette. Très drôle. Je la prends quand même.  
Ce sont les nouvelles confiseries Wizzy. Après tout, le sucre est une drogue comme les autres. Peut-être aura-t-elle plus d'effets sur moi.

« Elle ne m'a pas menacée. Elle n'aurait pas osée » Dit-il pour répondre à ma précédente question.

Etrangement, Hermione et Malfoy sont très amis depuis qu'il est devenu espion. Elle devait sûrement attendre la preuve qu'il était de notre côté pour offrir ainsi son amitié. Et lui… ben, j'en sais rien. Et je m'en balance aussi, accessoirement.

Ron supporte très mal la relation qu'ils ont et j'avoue avoir eu des doutes mais Hermione est une grande fille et elle sait ce qu'elle fait.  
Moi, je me contente mollement de modérer Ron quand elle s'absente pour aller rendre visite à son 'ami'.

Le pire, je crois, c'est qu'elle a aussi trouvé le moyen de sympathiser avec Pansy. Et de ça, je ne veux pas en entendre parler même quand elle assure que 'c'est une fille très sensée qui a de bonnes idées dès qu'elle cesse d'émettre son rire crispant'.  
Elle répète à tout va qu'il faut arrêter de porter des jugements hâtifs quant aux différentes Maisons et à leurs membres. On ne sait pas qui ils sont réellement.

Très bien. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. C'est réducteur et injuste mais c'est à cette seule condition que ma paix intérieure est préservée et je crois l'avoir chèrement gagnée. Laissez moi donc pourrir d'aise dans mes stéréotypes…

La réalité se rappelle à moi quand une rafale de vent me glace littéralement.

Malfoy agite sa baguette et la chaleur revient. Il a érigé une bulle qui nous protège de l'extérieur. Je passe ma main à travers la paroi transparente et je frissonne. L'air est glacé. La température a baissé d'un seul coup.

Je me surprends à vouloir remercier Malfoy. J'ai perdu la tête. Je ravale mes paroles à la dernière minute. Et la rengaine tourne dans mon esprit : je ne lui dois rien, il ne me doit rien, tout va bien.

Voilà c'est mieux.

Merlin, qui j'essaye de berner au juste ?  
_Rien_ ne va bien.

Depuis quand un Malfoy recherche la compagnie du héros survivant et vertueux – enlevez le dernier adjectif – un samedi soir ?

Je me risque à poser la question qui ne veut pas franchir mes lèvres depuis tout à l'heure. Il est si facile de se mettre des œillères.

Non Harry, ne le fais pas, tu n'en as rien à faire… Non.

« Malfoy, que veux-tu ? »

Trop tard.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Première partie de ce petit OS.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira... _

_Reviewez! Reviewez! J'adore ça. Je vendrais mon âme pour des reviews! °sautille partout° _


	2. Samedi soir dans une bulle

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR, rien n'est à moi…

**Note&co : **Ben… La suite quoi…

**RAR anonymes:_  
Blackangel_**: Je continue... parce que tu m'as fait peur XD. Merci pour la motivation!_**  
Leilia Black**_: On ferait n'imp' pour plus de reviews... C'est si évident que ça? Zut!_**  
Janira**_: Merci! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te fera rire aussi.  
_**Shannara**_: La voici! Merci pour la review!

Vala, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, qu'il le fasse savoir et heu... ben désolée!

* * *

**°°°°°  
Paranoïa Sucrée  
Deuxième Partie : Samedi soir dans une bulle  
°°°°°**

Ma paranoïa refait surface et des réponses tout plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres me viennent par éclair. _Que veut-il ?_  
Il est sûrement venu m'annoncer que le Dark Lord a _encore_ trouvé le moyen de se réincarner… dans un Pityponk et comme chacun le sait, on se venge toujours sur le messager. Personne ne déplorera la mort de l'héritier Malfoy.

Bonjour mes crises, il y avait longtemps. Vous m'avez manqué. Je crois.

Cette théorie a peu de chance d'être confirmée mais elle me plaît. Surtout la partie où je me débarrasse du messager.

« Pour commencer, j'apprécierais que tu cesses de jouer au sale petit enfoiré »

« Tu as peur que je te vole la vedette ? »

Il soupire. Ben voyons, de quel droit se permet-il de venir ME déranger sous MON arbre, de siffler MA bouteille et pour couronner le tout, de me gonfler.

Parce que oui, je commence à perdre patience. La zenattitude, ça va un moment.

Baigné dans une illusion plaisante, j'espère pendant un instant qu'il va se lever et partir. Ensuite, je pourrais faire semblant de croire que ce samedi soir s'est parfaitement déroulé.

Venant déranger le fil de mes pensées, une boule de poil tombe des branches pour atterrir sur Malfoy.

Pixel, je t'aime.

Je me mets à rire et sauve la bestiole effrayée par les mouvements brusques de son coussin momentané.

Pixel est le premier être que j'ai officiellement libéré des cachots de Voldy où les Mangemorts s'adonnaient à tous genres d'expériences bizarres.  
Depuis, ce croisement étrange entre chien, écureuil et que sais-je d'autre encore me suit partout.

Assez réticent au début, Pixel a su me vaincre par son obstination. On finit toujours pas me vaincre en s'obstinant.

La fourrure de cette petite bête pas plus grande qu'un chaton est un véritable damier. D'où son nom. Ron voulait le baptiser Echéquier mais il a abdiqué devant mon regard sceptique. Pour lui, Pixel n'a aucun sens.

Bref, je le réconforte, il est ébranlé par sa chute. Il est jeune et ses gênes de grimpeur ne se sont pas encore déclenchés.

Malfoy le fixe comme si la pauvre bête l'avait offensé – ce qui est probablement le cas dans son propre code de l'honneur.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demande-t-il méfiant.

« A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien mais il s'appelle Pixel, tout droit sorti des labos de Lord V. Il est ravi de faire ta connaissance. Ce machin aime tout le monde »

Le machin en question me lance un regard de reproche, ouvre la gueule et… lâche des bulles de savon multicolores…  
C'est sa manière à lui de s'exprimer.

Avant qu'il ne me noie sous diverses insultes pixelliennes, je le place d'autorité dans les mains de Malfoy.  
Aucune raison que je sois le seul à en profiter, n'est ce pas ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, le damier miniature cesse de buller et se met à… ronronner. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je te déteste, bestiole inutile.  
J'essaye de l'impressionner par un regard rempli de ressentiment mais il s'en contrefiche et finit même par s'assoupir blotti contre mon pire ennemi.

Je lève d'ailleurs les yeux pour apercevoir… un Malfoy rayonnant. Ça fait peur. Pixel l'a ensorcelé, ça y est.  
Je me demandais justement quels pouvoirs pouvait bien posséder cette expérience –que je pensais ratée. J'aurais dû me douter que rien d'inoffensif ne peut venir des Mangemorts.

Mon damier personnel est donc capable… de rendre Malfoy heureux ?  
C'est tordu mais je suis sûr que ça fait partie d'un plan machiavélique visant encore et toujours le Survivant –oui, moi.

Persécuté vous dis-je !

Bon, je jette l'éponge. J'ai lutté, ma paranoïa a vaincu.

« Je n'avais pas accès à cette section… » Souffle-t-il en déposant Pixel sur l'herbe.

« T'as rien manqué. Mais pour une adoption, demande Hagrid, il a été ravi d'accueillir toutes ces chimères »

Il acquiesce en regardant l'endormi avec… tendresse !

Un doute m'assaille et une pensée –stupide- traverse mon esprit malmené.

« Où est passé Malfoy ? » Je demande brusquement menaçant en sortant ma baguette – qui n'est là que pour impressionner. Je l'ai toujours trouvée encombrante.

Stupide question. J'avais prévenu mais on est parano ou on ne l'est pas. Mes psychoses sont tenaces.

Il fronce les sourcils, pas le moins du monde effrayé. C'est agaçant cette manie de ne pas avoir peur du Survivant. J'ai vaincu le mage noir le plus atteint de mon époque. J'en suis pas fier. Pas du tout. Mais j'en attends quand même ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect. Mais non.

« Range ça Potter » Soupire-t-il.

Il n'a même pas fait mine de sortir la sienne pour se défendre. Un mythe s'effondre.  
Les affrontements Potter/Malfoy font bien partie du passé.

Je suis déçu. Je m'apprête à réveiller Pixel et à fuir ce Serpentard-qui-n'en-est-plus-un.  
Non, pas à fuir, je vais juste me chercher un endroit où je serais tranquille. Nuance.

« Malfoy a disparu pendant la guerre » Dit-il soudain.

Intrigué, je suspends mon geste et le regarde puis le détaille plus franchement.  
Ses yeux toujours aussi gris sont dans le vague, ses cheveux ont légèrement poussé et il a abandonné le gel. Zut, je ne pourrais pas l'étouffer comme prévu.

J'essaye de retrouver le Malfoy que j'ai toujours connu. En vain. Il a raison. Il est mort ou il a disparu. Peu importe.

Je prends la bouteille de Tequila, espérant oblitérer dans l'alcool toute cette soirée. Pixel proteste. A croire que Hermione l'a dressé à me faire la morale.  
Peut-être que ma résistance à force de persévérance lâchera. Je croise les doigts.

Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches plus approfondies sur les drogues magiques – notamment celles concernant la magie noire.  
Remarque, je peux toujours demander à Malfoy –pardon- à … ok, il est mort mais je l'appelle comment maintenant ?

« Et comment est-on supposé appeler la partie qui reste ? »

« Draco »

Logique implacable. J'aurais dû y penser. Mais son prénom me gêne, il implique une intimité que je ne recherche pas avec l'intéressé.  
Pixel me balance de nouveau des bulles à la figure comme si ce que je pensais lui déplaisait. Si cette bestiole fait preuve de dons télépathiques, je la noie.

Peut-être que l'alcool me fait de l'effet après tout. J'ai oublié que je voulais m'enfu- que je voulais partir.

J'empoche le damier qui émet une dernière plainte sous forme de grosses bulles savonneuses. Je me lève et sort du bouclier anti-rafales.  
Le froid me saisit. Mon ventre gargouille. Je n'ai pas assisté au dîner à cause des Poufsouffles.

Un muffin apparaît sous mon nez. Des souvenirs de deuxième année se rappellent à ma mémoire. Je souris malgré moi et me retourne.

J'aperçois Mal- Draco -j'ai énormément de difficulté à le désigner ainsi- furtivement rangé sa baguette.  
La question de savoir s'il est empoisonné survole une seconde mon esprit mais mon estomac bondit joyeusement à la vue des pépites de chocolat et du sucre glace.

Ce Serpentard est en passe de devenir mon dealer officiel en glucose. J'apprécie.

Je fais un pas, me ravise et revient m'asseoir près de lui. Au cas où l'envie lui prendrait de matérialiser d'autres sucreries.  
Il n'a pas bougé. Il fixe toujours le lac et ses reflets comme je le faisais tout à l'heure et je découvre que cette situation inversée m'agace prodigieusement.  
C'est le comble. Je ne veux pas être agacé. _Je ne lui dois rien, il ne me doit rien_. Je veux être indifférent.

Indifférent, calme et drogué… à quelque chose qui aura de l'effet sur mon organisme. Est-ce trop demander ?

Chiotte, je lui dois une sucrerie et un gâteau, lui me doit une bouteille de Firewhisky.  
Ma résolution tombe à l'eau.

Je m'applique à manger tous les morceaux de chocolat du muffin et je me retrouve avec un gâteau passablement émietté dans la main.  
Pas du tout esthétique ni ragoûtant.

Je cherche encore la technique visant à récupérer toutes les pépites sans bousiller l'aspect de la pâtisserie… et celle pour ramollir le pain grillé jusqu'à ce qu'il se désagrège complètement dans le lait.  
Habitudes que j'ai prises depuis les matins d'entraînements. Mes petits déjeuners à rallonge ont fait enragé mes 'bourreaux'.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire des miettes. Le muffin perd tout intérêt quand il n'y a plus de chocolat.  
Haussant les épaules, je jette le tout dans le lac. Le monstre est ravi.

Re-gargouillis.

Draco me regarde en biais. Oui, j'ai faim et oui, je viens de balancer dans l'eau ce qui aurait pu calmer mon appétit…

Et alors ?

J'arrache des brins d'herbe. Je suis nerveux. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

« Arrête de torture cette pauvre pelouse, Potter »

« Harry »

Ça m'a échappé. Pendant un moment, il paraît déstabilisé puis se reprend.  
L'alcool m'a très certainement embrouillé les idées. Et j'ai parfaitement le droit de me mentir. Ça rassure.

Un flot d'émotions semble passer sur son visage d'habitude si impassible. Et je crois que je fais la même tête.

« Non » Dit-il simplement.

Comment ça non ?  
Si, si, mon nom est bien Harry. A moins qu'il y ait un immense complot depuis… Stop.

Je hausse les épaules.

Il ne veut pas utiliser mon prénom ? Très bien. Mais qu'on ne me reprenne plus à ce genre de… lapsus. Je ne suis pas vexé, non… peut-être un peu… Juste un peu… Rien qu'un peu.

Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ?

Je me redresse brusquement. Pixel tombe de ma poche et monte dans l'arbre en piaillant des bulles. Je l'ignore. Il arrivera bien à retrouver le chemin du dortoir seul. Je sors du bouclier et m'éloigne légèrement puis entend un « 'Ry ! ».

Je m'immobilise sans me retourner.

« Je croyais que Harry, c'était 'non' ? » Dis-je posément.

« Tu n'as laissé aucun tribut à la guerre. Tu es donc Harry Potter en intégralité »

« Et toi, Draco, qu'as-tu sacrifié pour y perdre ton nom et gagner le droit de juger ? » Je demande en lui faisant face.

Il se renfrogne. Je n'aime pas parler de la guerre et de tout ce qui s'y rattache. C'est un mauvais rêve destiné à être oublié.  
Cette impression d'injustice ressentie par les autres combattants parce que je n'ai perdu personne 'd'important' durant la bataille. Ils oublient les _anciens_ décès. Bref. Je me remets à marcher.

« J'ai eu tort »

Il ne dit pas qu'il regrette ou qu'il est désolé et c'est tant mieux, ce serait mentir. La seule chose de vraie est en effet qu'il est dans le faux.

Il le reconnaît, c'est déjà ça.

« Tu y as perdu ton goût à la vie… » Souffle-t-il enfin.

Je me fige. _Indifférent, calme et drogué_ tourne en boucle dans mon esprit et je m'efface de ne penser qu'à ce credo entêtant pour ne pas voir le Serpentard qui est à présent devant moi.

« Et tu essayes de le retrouver dans tous les substituts possibles » Assène-t-il cruel.

« Et après ? »

_Indifférence_. Premier pas. Je vais y arriver. Parce que l'avis de quiconque m'importe peu. L'opinion des autres n'a jamais été un critère pour moi de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de faire attention aux jugements constants de mon entourage.

_Même de lui ? _

Surtout de lui ! Il est le premier à m'avoir jaugé, catégorisé comme 'gentil Gryffondor à martyriser' ! Le premier à m'enliser quand on me portait aux nues et comme le public est versatile, si celui-ci décidait de me retirer ses faveurs, il m'enfonçait un peu plus.

Ça a toujours été ainsi.

« Ça peut changer »

Je sursaute.

_Calme_. Deuxième niveau. Rien ne doit me déstabiliser. Rien ne pourra me troubler.  
La colère a régenté la majorité de ma scolarité. Il est temps que j'apprenne à me dominer. Fureur et impétuosité ont été des lots plus ou moins gagnants pendant la guerre mais c'est terminé à présent.  
C'est dommage. Je n'ai jamais aimé réfléchir avant d'agir. Ça enlève toute la saveur à la bourde que l'on s'apprête à commettre.

Au grand désespoir d'Hermione, 'On fonce, on verra après', telle était ma devise et stratégie.  
Et mine de rien, ça marchait. Les adversaires s'attendent toujours à ce qu'on prépare minutieusement un plan d'attaque avant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Pas mon genre.

Moi, je débarquais et j'improvisais. Pendant cette période, Ron disait souvent que je devais être le plus chanceux de tous les tarés que cette pauvre planète portait. Il n'avait pas tort. Une chance insolente. Les Mangemorts ont morflé.

Mais il n'y a plus rien à combattre. Le Monde Sorcier est en paix. Ma devise n'a plus lieu d'être. Je me dois de rester maître de moi-même en toute situation.

Même quand Draco sort des trucs de ce genre.

« Et si je ne veux pas que ça change ? » Dis-je crânement espérant de toutes mes forces qu'il va se décider à s'éloigner.

Non, je n'ai pas peur. Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas le problème. Je veux juste qu'il parte avant que je perde mon calme. Le credo tient difficilement en équilibre. C'est dangereux. Et cessez de rire…

« Menteur… » Répond-il simplement en sortant une autre sucette –pomme- qu'il croque pour jeter le bâtonnet au loin.

Impatience. Il est légèrement nerveux. Sa bouche brille à cause du sucre. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je remarque ce détail. Mais je devine que ce n'est pas vraiment de bonne augure pour ma tranquillité.

Dire que je voulais seulement passer un autre samedi soir en compagnie de ma bouteille.

La vie est cruelle.

Je n'ai pas le droit de me soûler, d'intoxiquer mon corps… et accessoirement on m'accuse de mensonge. J'aurais du me douter qu'avant de crever, ce cinglé de serpent mégalo réussirait à me lancer une dernière malédiction : _tu ne seras jamais en paix, Survivant. Aucun stupéfiant ne pourra changer cela_ ou un truc dans le genre. Le pire sort qui existe selon moi… Tordu le lézard…

Le Serpentard saboteur de soirée est inclus en option dans la malédiction. Moi, j'ai le privilège exclusif du pack tout compris.  
Quelle chance.

J'ai besoin d'un verre. Encore.

Mon royaume pour une goutte d'alcool capable de m'enivrer. Mon Eclair de Feu contre une cuite. Oui, j'en viens aux extrémités mais je suis désespéré. Déchéance pathétique. Le Survivant obligé de supplier pour se pinter. On aura tout vu. J'en fais trop ? Peut-être…

Sûrement.

Je ne réclame que la liberté légitime de me droguer. Ce ne serait que justice.

_Drogué_. Troisième étape. Pas encore atteinte. Je n'ai pas découvert le substitut idéal mais je ne capitulerai pas.

Le monde sera plus tolérable si je le vois avec une vision floue. Faussée ? Aussi…  
Mais tout plutôt que cette succession de week end à tenir compagnie au lac. A force, je deviendrais pilier de chêne à défaut de bar.  
Il est vrai qu'il existe mieux comme vocation… Mes ambitions ont été nettement revues à la baisse… mais je m'égare.

Où en étais-je donc ?

Ah oui, à mon apologie de la drogue… enfin, plutôt _des_ drogues. Je me rends bien compte que tout ça n'a rien de très moral. Les arguments 'contre' sont plus que valables : dépendance, perdition, aliénation… et j'en passe... Rien que je ne connaisse déjà et pas un qui réussisse à m'inquiéter.

Voyez où j'en suis.

Trêve de lamentations.

Je me mets en quête dans la Drogue Suprême ! L'herbe magique et la nicotine améliorée ne m'ont apporté que des résultats mitigés.  
Quant à la poudre d'ange, elle n'a pour conséquence d'augmenter mon envie de… Passons.  
Les effets secondaires de certaines substances sont… stupéfiantes. Aha. C'est le cas de le dire.

Je pense, je pense… Et je suis encore planté, là, dans le froid. Draco me fixe toujours.

Et je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à sa 'provocation'.

Je ne suis pas un menteur et mon seuil de tolérance aux insultes vient d'être dépassé.  
Je me prends en pleine face le fiel d'à peu près tout le monde dans la journée, c'est bien assez suffisant… Merci.

Le problème étant que… l'inspiration me fuit et pas une réplique tranchante ne me vient à l'esprit.  
C'est déplorable. J'ai perdu ma verve. Au secours.

Je me concentre, me prépare à sortir quelque de mémorable, de brillant et je… soupire. A quoi bon ? Ce serait briser la première étape… ainsi que la deuxième.

« En manque de répartie ? » Fait-il narquois.

Au diable ce credo. Je m'avance brusquement. Il semble surpris de mon attitude. Un Serpentard déstabilisé…  
Il est censé posséder un esprit calculateur, non ? Autrement dit machiavélique et il n'a pas anticipé mon comportement…  
Lui qui disait toujours que j'étais prévisible…

Comme quoi, les idées reçues…

Je prendrais presque sa réaction pour de l'appréhension.

Et ça m'amuse beaucoup.

Comme cette fois en début d'année dans la serre…  
Lors d'une fête organisée par Chourave pour célébrer et admirer sa découverte toute neuve : une magnifique plante capable de réduire un homme en bouillie grâce à son suc digestif. Charmant.

J'ai récolté un harcèlement en règle. Hermione a insisté pour que je l'accompagne. Ron était à l'infirmerie. Chocogrenouilles avariées –ou ruse.  
Ginny s'est joint à nous en disant d'un air conspirateur qu'elle avait quelque chose à nous annoncer. A ses mots, j'ai laissé échapper un grognement.Je n'ai jamais aimé les surprises.

Sitôt arrivée, ma petite sœur d'adoption a insisté pour nous présenter 'la personne avec qui elle comptait bien passer le reste de sa vie'. Ambitieux.

Ce n'était autre que… Pansy. Celle-ci s'est avancée vers nous, escortée de Zabini et Malfoy qui semblaient… proches. Beaucoup trop.

L'explosion n'a fait qu'une seule victime. Le malheureux lierre carnivore. Chourave m'en veut énormément depuis cet 'accès d'humeur inopportun' comme l'a qualifié ma meilleure amie.

Est-ce ma faute si ma magie a jugé bon de se manifester à ce moment précis ?

Je me souviens juste d'un regard gris, tournant vers l'argenté sous le coup de la… peur ?

Les suppositions sur le pourquoi de cette violence subite ont immédiatement fusé dans tout Poudlard : possédé par Voldemort, rendu fou par mes entraînements ou encore ivre…

Si seulement !

La théorie la moins débile que j'entendis fut celle qui disait que la vision de Ginny et Pansy réunies m'avaient ulcéré. Mon ex et une Serpentard ! Quel choc. Mouais. Sans aucun doute. Peu importe.

Le même regard plane dans ses yeux à présent. Et je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas de la crainte qui s'y reflète.  
Mais ne me demandez pas de traduire ce qui s'y trouve. Non seulement je ne veux pas le savoir mais surtout… ça m'est difficile de fixer ses iris froids sans être hypnotiser.

Ruse de serpent… Je secoue la tête et me décide enfin à dire quelque chose.

« Ça me fatigue… Passe moi plutôt une autre Wizzy »

_Sucre, sucre, sucre._

« Viens la chercher »

« … »

On va faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. Il peut garder sa stupide sucette. J'ai promis à Mione de ne plus rien faire exploser. Cela inclut malheureusement Malfoy… Ô Rage.

Il me dépasse et retourne s'adosser à l'arbre.

Je devrais partir. Je devrais m'éloigner de ce Serpentard et de cet endroit jusqu'à samedi prochain mais mes pieds refusent de m'obéir.  
L'ordre ne franchit pas la distance cerveau-muscle.  
Que suis-je supposé faire ?  
Mon corps s'oppose -volontairement ou pas- à bouger. Bordel.

Je vais faire une exception et suivre un impératif. Celui de Draco. Je m'apprête sans doute à commettre une énorme bêtise.  
Je souris. Cela faisait longtemps…

Je reviens sur mes pas et me plante devant lui. Deux fois j'ai essayé de partir. Deux fois j'ai échoué. Il est beau le Survivant.

« Appâté par du glucose… Tu es plus atteint que je ne le pensais » Murmure-t-il, le sucre au bord des lèvres.

Il me détaille des yeux et finit par me tendre deux sucettes. J'ai le choix. Je m'approche et… goûte sa bouche.  
Il a la saveur de l'Interdit… comme une drogue. Reste à savoir si elle aura un effet sur moi.

Pastèque ou melon. C'est le parfum des sucettes qu'il tient toujours…

Je préfère ses lèvres et… sa langue qu'il vient de glisser dans ma bouche. Il pose une main sur ma nuque et le contact de ses doigts me fait frissonner. J'ai froid et chaud. Je ne sais plus. Et ça n'a plus grande importance. Tout ce dont j'ai conscience, c'est que je suis en train d'embrasser Draco Malfoy et les sensations sont incomparables. Toutes les toxines dures réunies ne sont pas à la hauteur. Je suis ivre de son goût. Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure et m'attire à lui. C'est doux et fiévreux à la fois. C'est… indescriptible. Je me colle à son corps et je le sens retenir son souffle. Je partage le mien et nos respirations se coordonnent. Ma langue vient s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Je me perds dans le plaisir.

Je ne reprends conscience que lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent nous glace. Maintenir la bulle exige un minimum de concentration.

Le parc est toujours aussi paisible comme s'il n'avait pas été témoin de l'union furtive de deux êtres antinomiques.  
Ephémère contact. Si j'étais plus courageux, j'avouerai mon envie de le prolonger.

Mais les Gryffondors ne sont pas tous des braves à qui la vérité ne fait plus peur. Depuis quand la Répartition devrait-elle nous restreindre ?  
Mon côté Poufsouffle a aussi le droit à son quart d'heure de gloire. Je consens à lui laisser sa liberté d'expression.  
Certains font bien ressortir leur part de féminité… Ma partie froussarde a précisément choisi cet instant pour refaire surface. C'est arrangeant, non ?

Le vent s'est essoufflé et la température est plus clémente.  
Le soleil commence doucement sa descente et bientôt il fera complètement nuit.

Je profite des derniers rayons pour poser mon regard sur Draco.  
Il ne s'est pas enfui. Il n'a pas bougé. Pas même esquissé un mouvement.  
Il est là. Devant moi.

Je vois dans ses yeux encore voilés une lueur trouble. Je l'ai surpris.

« Un conseil » Dis-je dans un souffle. « Ne tente pas un Gryffondor si tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable »

« Et si je le sais ? » Murmure-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Ma paranoïa chronique n'est pas revenue en force sans raison. Un complot se tramait effectivement derrière mon dos. Simplement, l'objectif m'échappait légèrement. La cible n'étant rien d'autre que ma petite personne bien évidemment mais pas dans le but de m'éliminer, non… plutôt dans celui –inavoué – de me… séduire ?

Je manque de m'étouffer à cette pensée et commence à pouffer de rire tout seul. Puis stoppe brusquement. C'est _moi_ qui l'ai embrassé. Rectification, _il_ m'a manipulé pour parvenir à ses fins. Vil Serpentard. Ainsi, il me connaît bien.

« Mes capacités sont-elles donc si transparentes ? » Je demande l'air de rien, les mains dans les poches.

« Tu n'as pas idée… »

Il sourit. L'éclat me rend mon courage. Gryffondor un jour…

Je jette définitivement mon refrain aux orties. Pour n'en garder qu'un seul point : _drogué_… à Draco et sa saveur sucrée.

* * *

_Vala ! J'ai eu quelques difficultés à finir ce… truc. La fin bloquait.  
Enfin… J'ai vaincu et je vous livre cette deuxième partie en espérant que ça vous plaira !_

_Un petit mot ? °yeux larmoyants°  
Ce serait si gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiil. _


End file.
